Spring Fever
by alexcullen1
Summary: Elena goes home with her roommate for spring break and meets her roommates very attractive older brother. AU/AH Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!  
>It's been a while since I've written anything, but this has the possibility of turning into a multi-chapter depending on the response. If you like the story let me know, and I'll continue it! Hope everyone likes it! Please leave me a review!<strong>

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own the Vampire Dairies or any of the characters. **

**Spring Fever**

**Chapter 1**

Elena Gilbert lay on her back in her bed in her dorm. She had just gotten back from her last class before spring break. Sighing, she rolled over. She didn't have enough money for a plane ticket to fly home, so she was stuck on campus while everyone else including her roommate went home for the week break.

"Elena!" Her roommate, Carolyn Salvatore yelled as she ran into their shared room.

"Yes?" Elena asked not rolling back over.

"Pack your bags. You're coming home with me for break." Carolyn said triumphantly.

That got Elena's attention. She sat straight up on her bed, "What?"

"I called my dad and he said it was fine for you to come home with me. It's not like we don't have the room." Carolyn said as she started opening closet doors and put her suitcase on the floor. "What are you waiting for? Our plane leaves in two hours!"

'I don't have the money for the ticket." Elena mumbled.

"Already taken care of. Now get your ass up and pack." Came the snarky reply.

Elena let out a sigh. What did she have to lose? She would get a free trip to Texas out of it.

"Daddy said that Damon was coming home for break too, so you get to meet him and Daddy!" Carolyn exclaimed as she flitted around the room picking up various things and shoving them in her bag.

Carolyn's dad was a famous filmmaker in Austin. Carolyn herself was at NYU, in the film school. Elena was in the journalism program. After becoming roommates, the polar opposites became unlikely friends.

Within an hour, Elena and Carolyn were packed and on their way to the airport. Knowing Carolyn, they would be flying in first class. She put her Dad's credit card to good use. Even with all of her superficial tendencies, she was still one of the most sincere girls Elena had ever met.

Once on the plane, Carolyn asked "Did I ever show you a picture of my brother?"

Elena looked up for her magazine, "Damon? No, I don't think so."

Carolyn whipped out her iPhone and scrolled through her pictures. "Look!"

Shoved in front of Elena's face was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He had jet black hair, on the longish side with piercing blue eyes. His body, from what the picture showed, was nicely toned and had very nice defined muscles. He was gorgeous. Damon and Carolyn shared their cerulean blue eyes.

"Nice." Elena shrugged noncommittally, not showing her true reaction.

"Ha, nice? I saw your eyes explode." Carolyn laughed.

"He's hot. He's really really hot." Elena amended her previous statement.

Carolyn just laughed, and changed the topic for the rest of the flight.

A few hours later, their flight landed and Carolyn and Elena walked into the baggage claim section of the Austin airport. After they got their bags, the two started to look around for Carolyn's dad who said he would be there to pick them up.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Damon was standing there after being dispatched to pick them up. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful brunette standing next to his sister. At that moment, the brunette spun around, as if she could feel his eyes on her back. She nudged Carolyn and the two started in his direction.

"Damon!" Carolyn squealed as she ran into his arms for a hug.

"Hey sis." Damon replied giving his over exuberant sister a hug.

"This is Elena." Carolyn said when she was released.

"Hi." Elena waved.

"Hey, I'm Damon." He introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake hers.

They both felt the spark that erupted from inside their bodies when their hands touched. Stunned, they both pulled back staring at each other.

Watching her brother and her best friend, Carolyn smiled. Already her plan was working. She could practically see the sexual energy flying between the two of them.

Smirking to herself, she led the way out to the car with the two of them following her and studiously ignoring each other.

It was going to be a fun week.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I had a good response to the first chapter, so here's the second! It's really long, especially for me. I don't think this is going to be a particularly long story, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I had one comment about Caroline being Damon's sister, originally I had Carolyn as a completely separate character, but I decided to change it to Caroline and make the character, the character from the show. Of course on the show she isn't Damon's sister, but this is AU. I will change the spelling of her name in the first chapter. For the person who asked about it, ignore what I told you. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please leave me a review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Damon had driven the girls back to their ranch on the outskirts of Austin. Elena had been given the grand tour from a very excited Caroline. She seemed overwhelmed. Damon wanted to try and help her, but it wasn't his problem. After their reaction to each other at the airport, Damon resolved to maintain his distance from the enticing girl.

Right now, Elena was upstairs in the room that was to be hers for the duration of the week. Damon was tempted to go back to school, just to get away. Ironically, he had come home for break to get away from another relationship. A relationship that was already careening off the tracks. With Elena, it had the potential to get even further off track.

Damon was mysteriously drawn to this girl. He didn't want to be a stalker, but he was so enchanted by her. Chuckling to himself, he though _'She must think I'm insane, staring at her all the time.'_

"Damon!"

He spun around at the sound of his name on his sister's lips. What would she think if she knew he had the hots for her roommate? "Yes?'

"So…what do you think of Elena?" Caroline asked sitting next to him on the couch.

Damon almost choked on his tongue. "Um…she's nice? I don't know, I haven't really talked to her at all."

"Get talking!" Caroline demanded.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked staring at her, "I have a girlfriend."

"Ew, that bitch is still around?" Carolyn wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, Katherine isn't a bitch." Damon retorted, defending his girlfriend.

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah sure."

"Was the whole point of Elena coming for break, getting her with me?" Damon asked.

"No. She wasn't doing anything for break and I didn't want her to be lonely." Caroline said. "I just had the idea to hook you two up on the plane here."

"Well that idea isn't going to happen." Damon said with finality, and walked out of the room.

Elena stood outside the doorway holding her breath. After hearing that conversation, she knew why Caroline wanted her to come on vacation. It hurt, but she was already here. So why not enjoy the life of luxury for a week? Quietly, she went back up to her room.

Caroline found Elena in her room half an hour later, and convinced Elena to put on her bikini and go swimming with her. Donning a bright turquoise swimsuit, that looked fantastic against her olive skin, Elena went out to the pool. Caroline was wearing a skimpy neon pink bikini that blinded everyone who looked at her.

When Elena walked out onto the deck, she saw another young guy there, who wasn't Damon.

Caroline turned around at the sound of Elena's footsteps. "'Lena! That suit looks incredible on you!"

"Thanks Caroline." Elena said as she sat down on the beach lounger next to the random guy.

"Elena, this is Klaus. He's been our neighbor for years. I've known him practically since I was born."

With a British accent, he said "Hello Elena. Lovely to meet you."

Elena waved, blushing a little at his greeting. It was something about his British accent that made her swoon a little.

As time passed, it became very clear to Elena that Klaus wanted to be more then friends with Caroline. His adoring gaze never left her face. Elena sighed a little, wanting that kind of attention for herself.

Damon had made the mistake of looking out the window. He did a double take, nearly a triple take when he saw Elena lying by the pool looking stunning in a blue bathing suit. She took his breath away, literally. He had to force himself to close the curtains, and focus on the book he was trying to read.

Dinner came soon, and everyone was ready to eat at the huge table. Caroline and Damon's dad would be home, and it would be Elena's first time meeting him. Their dad was a kind man, with blue eyes that his kids shared. Their father laughed a lot, and seemed to care about his family. He welcomed Elena with open arms.

"The meal was delicious." Their father said, leaning back in his chair. "It was very nice to meet you Elena, but I'm afraid I have a film shoot for the rest of the week."

"Aw, Daddy!" Caroline cried.

"I'm sorry darling. It was the only week Clooney could shoot." Her father replied with a shrug.

Elena leaned over to whisper to Damon, the first words she had said all night to him, "_George_ Clooney?"

He smirked, "Yeah, George is a good family friend."

Elena had to physically stop her mouth from dropping open.

Damon laughed at her reaction, "If you're nice, maybe we'll stop by the set one day and you can meet him." He whispered back to her.

The meal concluded, and Elena and Caroline went up to their rooms and Damon went to his. In her room, Elena opened her window letting in the Texas heat. It was so quiet here. So unlike the city. She loved the city, but the quiet was nice too. It reminded her of her hometown, Mystic Falls, Virginia. If she craned her head out the window, she could even see the stars. Elena had really missed being able to lie on her roof and stargaze.

Making up her mind, she grabbed her phone, and went down to the pool deck where she laid down on a lounge chair. It was really relaxing, listening to the water in the pool move in the slight breeze, and watching the stars twinkle above her.

"Elena?" A quiet voice came out of the dark.

She shot up. "Oh my goodness you scared me." Elena said as she laid back down, her heart racing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Damon said as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"It's okay." Elena replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Damon broke it. "So how do you like Texas so far?"

"It's hot. But it's nice. I like the quiet. It reminds me of my hometown." Elena said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"A small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls." Elena answered.

"How did you end up in New York City? Bit of a change for a small town girl." Damon remarked.

"I knew that I couldn't get anywhere unless I got out of that town. So I did really well in school and got a scholarship to NYU. My mom always said I would be an amazing journalist, so that's what I'm studying." Elena replied.

"I'm sure you're mom's proud of you." Damon said.

"I like to think she is." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, but I'm curious."

"My mom died in a car crash with my dad." Elena whispered.

Damon was in shock, "I'm so sorry."

"No need. It was a while ago. It's still sad to think about though." She said. "Wow. I totally didn't mean to tell you my entire life story. Sorry about that."

"It's fine Elena. I don't mind." He chuckled, turning his head to look at her. She looked gorgeous with the moon lighting up her face.

"Tell me about you." She requested.

"There is nothing interesting about me." Damon laughed.

"Yes there is. Unless you're a complete doorknob, there's something interesting about you." Elena shot back.

"Doorknob? Fine, just to prove I'm not a doorknob. I go to University of Texas-Dallas. I'm a history major. I want to be a teacher someday." He said.

"Wow, that's completely different that your dad and your sister." Elena commented.

"Yeah. My mother loved history. She was a teacher." Damon replied, with a sad note to his voice.

"What happened to her?" Elena asked.

"She died, in a boating accident in the Gulf of Mexico. Some dumbass with a motor boat wasn't paying attention." He said in a monotone.

"I'm sorry Damon. I know how it feels." Elena said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

They both felt another shock wave go through them at her touch. Elena was powerless to move her hand away. She didn't want that feeling to end. A few seconds later, she yanked her hand away with a lot of power. His shoulder and her hand immediately missed the contact.

"I guess I should go up to bed. It's late." Elena said getting up.

Damon got up as well, "Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night." She started to walk away.

"Elena wait." Damon said behind her.

She turned around, and he moved toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He said. "I have a girlfriend."

"Then don't do it." Elena replied breathlessly.

Damon stared at her for a second lost in her chocolate eyes, indecision warring in his mind. Elena made up his mind for him. "You're a better man then that, Damon." She said as she walked out of his grasp. She placed a careful kiss on his cheek, and said "See you in the morning."  
>Damon watched her walk away, stunned. She had this power over him and he had no idea what to do. He just needed a good night's sleep, and he would be fine tomorrow.<p>

Elena went into her room and got ready for bed. She crawled in between the cool sheets, letting her heartbeat resettle. She couldn't believe what they had almost done. She had never been 'the other woman' before. She resolved right then and there that she would never. No matter how much she wanted Damon, and how much she wanted to be sleeping in his arms right now, she would wait.

Slowly she fell asleep, diving into her dreams that were filled with a certain blue eyed man.

It was a new day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter 3! I hope people are reading this and enjoying it! Leave me a review!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Elena was awakened by the sharp tone of Caroline's voice.

"Elena! C'mon get up. We're going shopping."

Those last three words would strike fear in anyone's heart coming from Caroline's mouth. To Elena, it felt like shards of ice racing through her heart. Shopping with Caroline was like running a 10k marathon. Then doing it again.

Elena pulled the covers over her head and groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Yes." Caroline marched over to the bed and yanked the sheets off of her head.

"You'd better do as she says." Another voice came from the doorway.

Elena snatched the sheets covering up to prevent Damon from seeing her in her pjs. Judging by his smirk, she was too late.

"Is everyone just going to stand here while I get ready?" Elena asked.

"Promise you're going to get ready?" Caroline nagged.

"Yes. Now get out unless you want me to get back in bed." Elena replied.

Laughing, Caroline left the room. Damon still stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Elena asked.

"How did you sleep?" He inquired.

That's a weird question. "Fine." She replied.

"Good." He said, and then walked out of the room.

'_What just happened?'_ She thought shaking her head. In actuality she had slept horribly. Her sleep was plagued by dreams of Damon.

Not wanting to keep Caroline waiting for long, Elena pulled on a short summery dress and slipped into a pair of pretty silver ballet flats. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she grabbed her bag and left the room.

The pair shopped until they dropped. Literally. While they were shopping, Damon took the opportunity of the empty house to call Katherine, and try and straighten out their relationship.

"Hey babe." Damon said into the phone when Katherine picked up.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked, her voice sounding far away and in a huge crowd of people.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Oh…just a party." She replied.

"Okay. So what's new with you?" Damon asked, trying not to let the fact that she was at a party at 12:30 during the day bother him.

Katherine started to tell him about something or other. His mind wandered to the glimpse of Elena he had gotten before she left with Caroline. She looked really pretty in that short dress. It offered him her long legs for his viewing pleasure. The things he could do with those legs….

"… Damon are you listening to me?" Katherine's voice demanded his attention.

"What? Oh yeah." Damon said.

"Well, now that we know you were paying attention, I'll let you go to whatever was capturing your attention." Katherine said with some sarcasm.

"Katherine…maybe we should…." Damon started to say.

"Maybe we should what Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Damon said, not waiting to hear her response before hanging up.

A short while later the girls breezed in carrying many many _many_ bags full of everything under the sun.

"Put Dad's credit card in debt?" Damon quipped from the couch.

"No. Close though. I'll get there next time." Caroline responded.

Elena just laughed and went to put the bags in Caroline's room. When she came back down, she sat next to Damon on the couch.

"I only had one bag. The rest were all Caroline." Elena said.

"I don't doubt that." Damon said closing out of the book he was reading on his laptop.

"I don't have the kind of money that you guys do. I could get used to it though. Buying anything you could ever want or need." Elena sighed.

Damon had the strongest urge to buy her anything she could ever want. He wanted to say just that that he would buy her the world if it made her happy.

She had a faraway look in her eyes when she said "After my parents died, we didn't have much. We, my brother Jeremy and I went to live with my Aunt Jenna. It was really rough those few years after. Aunt Jenna was working two jobs trying to support us. I needed to get that scholarship. Things are better now. Jenna married my history teacher from high school, Alaric. I have a little cousin on the way now."

Damon let Elena go off on her tangent in her faraway world. He was intrigued by her life. He really did want to know everything.

Elena pulled out of her own world and refocused into reality. "What did you do while we were shopping?" She asked.

"I read, I surfed the web, I ate some cereal, and I talked to Katherine." He replied closing his computer, turning to look at her.

"Oh? What did she have to say?" Elena asked with the vague curiosity that came with trying not to look like she cared.

"Not much. She was at some party. I think she's cheating on me. I was going to break up with her, but I didn't. I'm going to do it soon though." Damon replied.

"I don't want to be the other woman, Damon. I don't want to be the reason why you break up with her." Elena said. "I mean if you were breaking up with her because of me, I don't even know if you are. Wow, I just put my foot in my mouth."

Damon laughed, "It's fine 'Lena. We were on the rocks before break started. Hearing the party in the background of the call kind of closed the deal for me."

Sighing with relief, Elena said "Okay then. You still have to break up with her first before, we do anything."

"I respect that." Damon said. "Now tell me more about your family, your life."

Damon and Elena talked for the next couple of hours discussing their favorites, their dislikes, and everything in between.

Caroline came down eventually, and they all ate dinner then settled in for a movie. Caroline had invited Klaus over for the movie, and they staked out one of the two couches, giving Damon and Elena the other one.

While the movie was playing, Elena somehow ended up with her head on Damon's shoulder and his arm around her. She ended up falling asleep before the movie was over.

Once the movie was complete, Damon carried the sleeping Elena up to her room. He laid her down on her bed, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well." He said before pulling the blanket over her.

"Damon. Don't leave." Elena said in her sleep.

He stood there for a second before compiling. Pulling back the covers, Damon got in bed next to her and she immediately snuggled up next to him.

They both fell into a deep slumber. Tomorrow he would break up with Katherine. Damon needed this girl in his arms to be his and his alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter 4! Hope everyone enjoys! Leave me a review! Thank you for all of the alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Tiva and Delena fics!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Elena awoke to an empty bed. She rolled over, trying to remember what had happened. Damon. Damon had happened. Elena placed her head on his pillow, it was still warm. He hadn't been gone for long. Smelling his scent, she fell back asleep.

When she woke up next, Damon was laying next to her holding a book, but staring at her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Damon said as he saw her eyes flutter.

"Mmmm morning." Elena replied stretching.

"Sleep well?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I woke up earlier and you weren't here." She answered.

"I had to take care of something." He said vaguely.

Elena nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

Damon broke their silence, "Caroline's already gone for the day."

"She never gets up early. It's a struggle for her get out of bed for a 9 am class. Where did she go?" Elena asked.

"She left a note. Apparently Klaus wooed her out of bed early." Damon shrugged.

"So what am I supposed to do all day without Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Well lets see, maybe you could do something with Caroline's very attractive older brother?" Damon laughed poking her in the ribs.

"Ego much?" Elena laughed. "What do YOU want to do today?"

"There's a carnival fair type of thing if you want to go." Damon said.

"Sure." Elena replied "Not like I have anything else to do."

"I'll let you get ready. We'll leave in about 45 minutes?" He said.

"Sounds good."

Damon left the bed, and the room. They hadn't talked about sleeping together yet. They eventually would though. Elena got out of the plush bed and stripped off her pjs, which she didn't remember changing into. She blushed thinking about how she would have gotten into her pjs. Elena turned on the shower, and waited for it to warm up. Once it did she got in the shower, the warm water pelting her body.

When she got out of the shower, she padded over to her suitcase trying to find something to wear.

"Damon?" She called down the hall.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Is it supposed to be hot today?" She asked.

"It's always hot!" He yelled. "This is Texas!"

Elena laughed, "Thanks!"

She pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a bright green camisole. Elena decided to forgo her makeup; she would just sweat it off anyway. She pulled up her hair into a high ponytail, and picked up her bag and her Converse.

When she walked downstairs, she saw Damon standing at the stove in the kitchen mixing something in a pan.

"Watcha making?" Elena asked setting down her stuff.

"Eggs. I hope that's okay." He replied spooning them out onto a plate.

"Sounds yummy." Elena said sitting down at the island.

He placed the plate in front of her and placed one next to her for him. They ate quickly, to get to the fair before it opened.

Damon quite liked the view of Elena putting on her shoes, with her bending over, her butt in her face.

"Like the view?" She giggled spinning around.

Damon just smirked, "No comment."

They laughed and left for his blue Camero convertible. It was a pretty short ride over to the fairground, and Elena was excited to ride some rides. They got into the fair, and each held a wad full of tickets.

"What do you want to do first?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we walk around and see what there is?" Elena said.

Damon smiled and held out his hand for hers. She grabbed on and didn't let go. They spent the better part of the morning walking around just seeing what there was.

"Let's go on this!" Elena exclaimed.

She was pointing at a carousel.

"A carousel? Really?" Damon complained.

"Yes. Let's go." Elena demanded.

They went over to the ride and handed the attendant their tickets. They went around and around on the pretty horses laughing with glee. After that ride, they went on the spinning teacups, the swinging pendulum, and loads of others.

Damon was now trying to win Elena a giant stuffed bear by hitting down glass bottles.

"I will do this." Damon said with determination.

Elena giggled "I have faith."

With that, Damon whipped out three shots breaking all of the bottles.

Elena was in shock "Geez."

Damon laughed out loud "Pick your prize, my dear."

Elena picked out a medium sized midnight black bear.

"Sure you don't want a bigger one?" Damon asked as they walked away, "I could win you another one."

"Again with the ego. I like this one. Thank you Damon." Elena said.

The sun was setting and the fair was getting more crowded. Elena and Damon had been there all day, and were starting to get tired.

"One more ride?" Damon requested.

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Damon suggested.

Elena smiled, and they walked over to the massive spinning wheel.

They got on the ride and settle into the baskets.

The Ferris wheel slowly made its way to the top of the wheel. Once they got up there, it would give them a view of Austin. It was a clear night shining with stars.

"'Lena?" Damon asked.

"Mmm?"

"I want to kiss you." He said point blank.

She turned to look at him, "I want to kiss you too. But you remember what I said."

"I know. I broke up with Katherine this morning. The made up my mind last night when I got in bed with you." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked cautiously.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Damon replied, placing his hands on either side of her face.

It was perfect timing, the Ferris wheel gently jerked to a stop. They were at the top. Damon softly placed his lips on hers. It was like something out a movie. Damon half expected fireworks to explode and a hallelujah chorus to start singing. It was an amazing kiss.

"That was…" Elena said as they pulled apart.

"I know." Damon replied.

They stayed on the Ferris wheel for a while longer, not speaking just enjoying each others company. The pair left the fair and they drove back to the Salvatore ranch.

Damon opened the door, and Elena went into the dark house. "How is Caroline not back yet?"

"Her purse is here. She's here." Damon said pointing to her purse on the chair.

The two wandered upstairs to Elena's room. "Am I staying in here tonight?" Damon asked.

Elena smiled coyly, "If you want."

Damon didn't need to be told twice. "I'll be right back."

While Damon was getting his things from his room, Elena walked down to Caroline's closed door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but she stopped when she heard some…noises coming from the other side.

"Ohhh Klaus…" Caroline's muffled voice cried.

Elena snickered covering her mouth before running back to her room.

Damon was in waiting for her. "What's so funny?"

"Your sister and Klaus." She said.

"Ew. Don't want to know." Damon held up a hand to stop her.

Elena laughed, "I'm going to go get ready for bed."  
>A few minutes later, Elena was changed and scooting into bed next to Damon. "I could get used to this." She said wrapping her arms around him.<p>

"Me too. Me too love." Damon replied kissing her on the forehead.

The two talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. Both were trying not to think about the fact that they needed to go back to school eventually. They would deal with it when it came. Right now they were just enjoying each other and each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!  
>Chapter 5! Just 2 more left. The end of this is kind of sad. But the end of being with someone is always sad. By the way, I ship Klaroline too, in case you couldn't tell. And wasn't the promo for the next episode amazing? Also, if anyone knows what song was playing in the promo, I would love to know because I've been going out of my mind trying to find it. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I really appreciate all of the alerts and favorites! Please keep 'em coming!<strong>

**Love,  
>Alex<strong>

**Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, Caroline slipped out of bed. She looked over at the body sleeping in bed beside her. She had just spent the night with her best friend from childhood. What had she done? Klaus had been there for her through every childhood trauma and memory. Caroline just didn't know what to do. She loved Klaus. But did she love him love him? Needing to talk this over with someone, she quietly slipped out of her room and into the hall. Elena's door was closed, and seeing how early it was, she was probably still asleep. She silently opened the door, gasping at what she saw. Caroline covered her mouth quickly and stepped back out of the room. She hadn't expected to see Elena snuggled up with Damon in the wee hours of the morning. What had she missed? Caroline couldn't help but smile though; her brother and her best friend were cute together.

Caroline walked back down the hall, to her room. With as much care as possible, she got back into bed next to Klaus.

"Mmmm where did you go, darling?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Bathroom." Caroline fibbed a little. "Go back to sleep."

"You still live in a pink marshmallow." Klaus muttered as he rolled over to grab her around the waist. She squealed and snuggled up next to him. Within minutes he was back to sleep, and she followed soon after.

In the other room, Elena stirred. Damon mumbled something in his sleep and gripped her tighter. In both rooms, the pairs slept soundly for hours. They were both comfortable in the arms of their new significant others.

Hours later, the sun was shining through the floor to ceiling windows, and Damon woke up with the sun on his face. He leaned over to look at Elena's sleeping face. She looked very peaceful as she slept. Damon slowly sat up, and looked at the clock. It was around 10:30, perfect brunch time. He scooted out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He was met by a familiar looking face.

"Klaus." Damon said.

"Damon." He replied.

Neither of them mentioned the fact that Klaus was sleeping with Caroline.

"I was thinking about making Elena breakfast." Damon said getting out pans, and bowls.

"I'll help, and make some for Caroline too." Klaus said.

The two men spent the better part of an hour fixing a breakfast that was fit for royalty. They cooked pancakes, French toast, and waffles because Damon didn't know Elena's preference. They made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and some cut up fruit. The meat to fruit ratio was quite off though. After laying it all out on serving platters, they left to go wake up the girls.

Damon walked into Elena's room and went over to her side of the bed. "Wake up sleepy head." He kissed her on the forehead then the lips.

"Mmmm, I smell bacon." Elena said when her eyes drifted open.

Damon laughed "There's bacon downstairs."

"Did you make me breakfast?" Elena asked stretching and pulling the covers back.

"Yep. And Klaus helped a little bit." Damon said grudgingly.

"He's still here?" Elena asked.

"He spent the night." Damon grumbled.

Elena giggled, "Let's go get food."

From downstairs Caroline shrieked. "That's a ton of food!"

Elena looked at Damon.

"We made a lot of food." Damon shrugged.

They all spent the next hour eating and talking and laughing.

Once they were all done, Klaus and Damon started washing dishes.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was yummy." Elena said giving Damon a kiss.

Caroline did the same "Thanks babe. It was delicious." She gave him a kiss and winked.

Damon muttered something under his breath and the girls giggled and ran up to Caroline's room.

"We need major girl talk." Caroline said pulling her to the bed.

"Wow, you really do live in a marshmallow." Elena remarked looking around. "But yes, we do need some girl talk."

"You and my brother?" Caroline asked.

"You and Klaus?" Elena responded.

"You go first." Caroline said.

"Fine. The first day that I was here, I went out to the pool at night to look at the stars, and we sat out there and talked for hours. Yesterday we went to the fair, and he kissed me and it was amazing. I really like him Caroline." Elena rambled.

Caroline smiled, "I knew you too would hit it off. I'm glad. You couldn't be more perfect for him."

"I don't know if it's going to last though. We go back to New York in a day and a half." Elena shrugged.

"It will. I have a good feeling." Her eyes sparkled as she said it.

"Now, you and Klaus." Elena demanded.

"I don't even know how it happened. I had a crush on him when I was little, and he still has a crush on me. I really like him though. And the sex was fantastic, let me tell you." Caroline smiled.

"Spare me the details. We heard enough last night." Elena smirked.

Caroline's eyes popped open. "What? Oh my god, how has Damon not ripped his head off yet?"

Elena laughed, "I have no idea."

The girls continued to giggle and laugh until Caroline's phone went off. She opened the text and read it, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Daddy said that there are openings at his production company for script readers and editors." Caroline said "We could come back here for the summer and work for him. You can be with Damon and I can be with Klaus!"

"That would be awesome! Maybe I could even write a script?" Elena asked.

"You probably could." Caroline replied texting her dad back. "Okay, I told him we would do it."

A knock sounded on the open door, "I heard squealing." Klaus said, with Damon by his side.

"Daddy said Elena and I could come back to Texas this summer and work for him at the company!" Caroline bounced off the bed.

Klaus caught her and gave her a hug, "That's great, love."

Damon went over to Elena, "Is this what you want?" He asked, his blue eyes felt like they were looking into her soul.

"Yes. It will be a great opportunity. Who knows, I might even write my own script." Elena said with a smile.

Damon grinned, that meant she would be here for the summer with him.

For the rest of the day, both couples hung out by the pool, having fun in the water, and lying with each other. They retired for the night, tired from a long day in the sun.

Elena stood by her suitcase putting stuff back into it.

"When are you guys leaving?" Damon asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tomorrow night." Elena said softly. "I don't want to leave."  
>"I know. But you'll be back soon. Let's not talk about this tonight." Damon requested. "It can't wait for tomorrow."<br>Elena nodded and they both got into bed. The previous words having left a somber note in the air, but Elena turned to Damon and clung to him tightly.

"I know, honey. I know."

His voice brought tears to her eyes. She breathed in deeply trying to quell the wetness from spilling over.

Damon lifted her face to his, "No crying. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be crying. We will see each other again. This isn't goodbye. It's see you later. And we still have another day."

Elena nodded and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel when she started to cry, her shoulders started to shake and her tears stained his shirt with their marks.

All Damon could do was rub her back and whisper comforting words in her ear. It killed him that he couldn't do more. Eventually her tears quieted and she fell asleep. Still wrapped in his embrace, he laid back on the bed, and settled her in next to him. For a long time, he stayed awake looking at her face, the tears tracks drying. Damon fell into an uneasy sleep; the pair still clinging together as if they're lives depended on it.

**PS. Who else sees Caroline living in a pink marshmallow? : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!  
>Here is Chapter 6. This chapter has some smut, so beware. It's not much, but it's there. It is incredibly awkward to be writing smut on your grandparent's computer… Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! There will be one more chapter after this, that's an epilogue of sorts. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts!<strong>

**Love, **

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other Tiva and Delena stories!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 6**

Elena opened her eyes the next morning. As awareness sank in, her went sank along with it. She and Caroline were leaving early tomorrow morning. She was leaving Damon before the sun even came up. She heaved a sigh. Elena just wanted to spend the rest of her days in bed with the sexy man lying next to her.

"I can hear you thinking. There are little wheels going 'clink clink'." Damon smiled as he rolled over to face Elena.

Despite herself, she couldn't help the tidy smile on her lips.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours?" Damon asked. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on, but he would let Elena tell him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Elena said as if that explained everything.

"I know." Damon said waiting for her to say more.

Elena exploded, tears creeping out of her eyes, "Are you not upset at all?"

"Of course I'm upset." Damon said, startled by her response. "But I know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you."

Elena sniffed, "So what are we going to do? You're going back to school, and so am I."

"I'm not going to see anyone else. I don't know how you feel, but I feel like we have something really special." Damon replied, putting his feelings into words.

Elena had calmed down enough to say "You think we have something special?" She started to choke up again.

"I do." Damon said putting his arms around her.

Breaking down into tears again, she sobbed, "I do too."

"Sweetheart you have got to stop crying." Damon whispered pulled her face up to his. He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, then moving along to kiss her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually so emotional." Elena said taking a deep breath, "But the thought of losing you makes me want to cry until I have no tears left."

"You aren't going to lose me." Damon said, rubbing her back "How many weeks of classes do you have left?"

"I don't know. Like four or five?" Elena said.

"That's nothing. A month will fly by like that." He said snapping his fingers.  
>"Now for the important question." Elena said.<p>

"Which is?" Damon replied twinning his fingers with hers.

"Do we see other people or see each other exclusively?" She asked hesitantly.

" I want to see you and only you." Damon said with a note of finality.

Elena sighed with relief. "Me too."

"So problem solved." Damon replied. "And it's only a month until you come back here for the summer."

"Why was I worried again?" Elena asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Damon laughed.

They spent the rest of the morning lazing around in bed, only moving positions to get closer to each other. This ended up with Elena on top of a quite happy Damon.

"I like this." Damon smirked.

Elena laughed "Of course you do. Someone down here likes it too." She giggled, as she leaned down to brush her lips against his. Her long brown hair swirled around him, tickling his face.

He laughed, and Elena shook her hair more.

"You asked for it now." Damon fake growled, as she flipped her over so that he was now on top.

Elena gasped a little when she saw the lust darkening his eyes. Her heartbeat sped up and sexual awareness flooded her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers so she could kiss him.

This kiss she received was different then their previous ones. This one was filled with passion and Damon's blatant need for her.

Damon moaned as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue in to dance the tango with hers.

Elena's hands seems to have a mind of their own when they moved from Damon's neck to his ripped chest. She could feel Damon's fingers blazing a hot trail down her already semi-naked body. Whoever had the idea to sleep on their underwear last night was a genius. Damon's hands traveled over to the bottom of her sports bra. He ran his fingers over the fabric up and down over her mounds.

"Damon." Elena gasped. "Off. Take it off now."

He didn't need to be told twice. Damon nearly ripped the bra in half in his haste to get it off of her body. As he took in the beauty in front of him his said "'Lena. You're so beautiful."

"Too much talking, not enough touching." Elena demanded.

Damon laughed as he shut up and let his fingers do the talking instead. Elena's sighs and moans of pleasure filled the air. Her sounds turned him on even more.

Damon continued his journey downward until he got to her lace bikini bottoms. He moaned in satisfaction when he realized she was already wet and ready for him.

Elena moaned loudly knowing what was coming next.

"Elena! Damon! Are you guys up yet?" Caroline shouted through the door.

Elena shot up with a startled squeak while Damon growled and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I hope y'all are decent, I'm coming in." Caroline said as she turned the doorknob.

"No Care-!" Elena tried to say.

"Oh shit!" Caroline cried out covering her eyes. She had not expected to see her brother naked on top of her equally naked best friend.

"I tried to warn you." Elena said, her cheeks turned fire engine red.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll just be going now. I was going to tell you that we made reservations for lunch and that you guys needed to get up. But I can see that you guys are already up. Sorry am I rambling?" Caroline went on and on.

"Caroline. Get out." Damon said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Right. Sorry." Caroline replied as she hurried out of the room.

Damon rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Cockblock. Next time we're walking in on her and Klaus."

Elena laughed, "Guess we show go get ready."

Damon groaned, "I need a freezing cold shower."

"So do I." Elena said as they both got out of bed.

"How about we conserve some water, and solve all of our problems?" Damon asked with a horny glint in his eye.

Elena thought about it for a second, "Gotta make it quick.: She said as she sauntered past Damon wearing nothing but a scrap of lace.

Damon ran to the shower behind her after scrambling to pick his jaw up off the ground.

Half an hour later, they were both dated and satisfied. Without condoms they hadn't had sex, but had found others ways to please. Damon hadn't wanted their first time together to be in the shower either. After their wet escapades, they only had ten minutes before they needed to leave for their reservations.

They rushed to find clothes, stopping to kiss every now and then.

"Why are we putting clothes on? We should be taking them off and leaving them off." Damon said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Elena's neck.

"Because we have lunch reservations. Now get dressed." Elena laughed as she moved away from him.

The pair tumbled down the stairs just as, Caroline was walking out the door with Klaus.

They both burst out laughing at the sight of Damon and Elena. Elena's cheeks were still flushed from her very hot shower, and her lips had a just kissed swollen look to them. Damon had a satisfied smirk on his face to go along with his still dripping hair and Elena's sex tousled look.

"Shut up." Damon muttered as she and Elena walked out to the car.

The four-some spent their last day in Texas shopping after they finished their meal. Elena needed a pair of cowboy boots to bring back with her to Manhattan. After buying them, Elena whispered in Damon's ear "Imagine me in these boots…and nothing else."

It took all of Damon's willpower not to take her against the wall right then and there. Where had this saucy little minx come from?

"Careful darling, you're playing with fire." Damon whispered back before kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Get a room." Caroline said as she breezed by carrying an enormous stack of clothes.

"We had one until you burst in." Damon retorted.

Caroline just laughed.

After shopping, they all went back to the ranch. Caroline and Elena's flight was ungodly early, so they all went to bed earlier then normal.

Elena finished packing up all of her things and snuggled up under the covers next to Damon.

"My bed is going to be so lonely without you." Elena said.

"I know the feeling." He replied running a hand through her hair.

"I can't wait until simmer. Then every night will be like this." Elena yawned.

"Every single night my dear." Damon said placing a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"Mmm, night. Love you." Elena murmured.

"I love you too honey." Damon grinned.

He relished her saying that she loved him, until he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! **

**So I had originally only planned on having 7 chapters, but the goodbye stretched on for a while, so I made it into two chapters! This chapter is sad. But the story has a happy ending, I promise. I like happy endings. I also had a request for a sequel, so I might do that, I don't know yet. Thanks again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Tiva and Delena fics!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies. **

**Chapter 7**

Damon stared at the shade covered window as the sun started to break over the horizon. Elena was leaving today. He had been putting on a strong front for her, but he was as upset as she was. How could he not be? He had just found this amazing girl, and now she was leaving.

Damon knew she was coming back in a month, but he didn't want her to leave at all. His feelings surprised him though. With his previous relationships, he hadn't gotten emotionally invested. With Elena, he was all in, don't look back.

Damon knew they had moved fast, but that was what happened when you've met someone special. His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm that Elena had set on her phone.

"Mmmm no." Elena mumbled as she tried to grab her phone.

"'Lena. It's time to get up." Damon murmured in her ear.

"No. Five more minutes."

"Elena. Get up. You're going to miss your flight."

"Mmmkay. Night." She pulled the pillow over her head.

Damon laughed and pulled the pillow off of her, "Get up, love."

"Fine." Elena grumbled as she sat up. "I don't wanna."

"You are like a five year old when you want to sleep." Damon cracked up. "You have an hour to get to the airport."

Elena slowly got out of bed. "I don't want to go."

"I know. But you'll be back soon. And we'll talk everyday." Damon said pulling her towards him.

Elena tried to stop her tears and failed.

"What did I say about crying?" Damon chuckled as he brushed her tears away.

"Sorry." Elena giggled through her tears.

"I know it's sad. But four weeks is nothing." He said "We really do have to leave for the airport."

Elena nodded and wrapped her arms around him. They sat intertwined for a couple of minutes before Elena sighed and got up. She quietly got dressed and gathered her things while Damon watched.

"Four weeks will fly by, right?" Elena asked as she stood by the door holding her stuff.

"Like a jet plane." Damon said as he pulled on his clothes too.

They met Caroline and Klaus downstairs; they had the similar expressions of sadness on their faces. They all drove to the airport together, in silence. Once inside, they checked in and it was time to say goodbye.

Caroline was already crying and Elena was trying hard not to break down.

Klaus pulled Caroline into his embrace and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled a little.

Elena was drawn into Damon's arms. He sounded a little choked up She said "One month. Then you'll be in my arms again."

Elena couldn't speak through her tears, but she nodded against his chest.

"We'll talk everyday. Skype and phone calls." Damon continued to say. "Hey. Look at me." He pulled Elena's face up to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Elena's tears came faster. "I love you too."

"Stop your tears, pretty girl." Damon said leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back hard. Elena didn't want to step on that plane.

"Plane 1170 LaGuardia is now boarding."

Elena clung to Damon even harder.

"Go sweetheart." He said "There will be a text from me waiting for you when you land. I promise."

Elena finally let go of him but not before kissing him one last time.

"I need a hug from my brother." Caroline said with a small smile on her lips.

Elena stepped back so Caroline could hug Damon. Klaus was standing behind Elena.

"It was nice to meet you Elena." Klaus said giving her a small hug.

Elena smiled a little, and said "It was nice meeting you too."

While Caroline was saying goodbye to Damon, he whispered in her ear "Thank you."

Caroline just smiled; she didn't need to ask what he was thanking her for. She knew it was for Elena.

"Last call for Plane 1107 LaGuardia."

Caroline and Elena had to run to their gate now.

"See you soon." Damon said.

"Soon." Elena replied blowing him a kiss.

"Bye love." Klaus told Caroline.

"Bye babe." Caroline replied.

She and Elena took off running for their plane. Before boarding the plane, Elena looked back at Damon one last time.

He mouthed "I love you." She smiled and mouthed it back. Then she and Caroline stepped on the plane.

Three and a half hours later, the girls landed back in the Big Apple. They took a cab back to their dorm and flopped down on their beds.

"So, best spring break ever?" Caroline asked.

Elena laughed "Without a doubt."

After spending some time unpacking, Elena took her phone off of airplane mode and set it on her nightstand.

Her phone vibrated instantly, _'One new text from Damon.'_ It read _'Hope your flight was good. I told you I would text the second you landed :) Talk to you soon xxx.' _

Elena smiled. They could do a month. She texted him back _'Plane was fine. Call me tonight? xxx'_

Back in Texas, Damon smiled when Elena's name popped up on his phone. He read the message and texted her back quickly. They would make it through this month. Damon was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Last chapter! I'm sad this story is done, but I might do a sequel. It will be a while before I write it though. That would be my summer project. If you would be interested in that, please let me know! I hope you enjoy that final chapter. Smut alert, by the way. Thanks again for all the reviews! **

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Delena and Tiva fics!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own The Vampire Dairies. **

**Chapter 8**

3 weeks and 6 days later...

Elena scrambled around her room trying to find everything that needed to go in her suitcases. Since it was the end of the year, she and Caroline were packing everything they might need for the summer and putting everything else in a storage container. The two girls were leaving for Texas that night and they were both ecstatic. Their last day of classes had been two days ago. They had spent the past days packing and moving everything in their dorm room. For a small room, they certainly had a lot of stuff.  
>The month had gone by quickly, with studying for finals, and actually taking their finals. Elena and Damon had talked every day. They texted during the day, and called every night before they went to bed. It wasn't an ideal situation but they had made it through. Now the waiting was over, they would see each other tonight.<br>"I think I have everything packed." Elena told Caroline as she walked in the room. "Everything fit in the storage container?"  
>"Yep. How do we have so much stuff?" Caroline laughed. "It's a tiny room, I don't get it."<br>"I was thinking the exact same thing." Elena rolled her eyes. "And it's because you're a shopaholic. Are you ready to go?"

Caroline grinned, "So ready. I can't wait to see Klaus!"

"I know the feeling." Elena laughed.

"Just remember to lock the doors this time." Caroline smirked. "We don't want another repeat of me walking in on my brother and you doing the nasty."

"Caroline! Geez, are you ever going to forget that?" Elena blushed.

"I wish I could. If you have any mind bleach, I would love to have it. The image is imbedded in my retinas. Ew." She shuddered.

Elena's phone let out a peal indicating a new text.

"Don't go sexting my brother please." Caroline requested.

"Ew! No." Elena laughed as she opened the text.

It read _'Excited for tonight? I can't wait to see you. Xxx.'_

Elena giggled and texted back _'Can't wait babe. I'm so excited. Xxx.'_

The two girls finished their last minute things. Elena and Caroline pulled on their cowboy boots, and hailed a cab to take them to the airport.

A couple of hour's later wheels touched down on Texas soil. Caroline stepped off the plane and inhaled, "Good ol' Texas humidity."

Once they were off the plane, Caroline and Elena looked at each other. No words were spoken, but they both took off at a run for baggage claim. When they came down the escalator, Elena flashed back to a month ago when she had come down to this same place and met Damon. Now as she moved downstairs, she searched for his handsome face.

Elena found Damon and Klaus standing by the baggage carousel where their bags were coming out. Once they got off the escalator, the girls couldn't move fast enough. Caroline almost took out a little girl in her haste. Finally Elena reached Damon. She flung herself into his arms and he picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. Klaus pulled Caroline into him, and had not intention of letting her go.

"Hi." Elena said breathlessly.

"Hi." Damon laughed.

"I missed you." Elena cried.

"I missed you too honey. So much." He replied.

She pulled his face down to hers needing to feel his lips. He kissed her passionately and unyieldingly.

He broke apart to breathe, "God, I missed you."

Elena nodded and kissed him again and again.

Damon looked over at his sister for a second and started to laugh. "We had better get home before they get arrested for public indecency. Or for disturbing the peace."

Elena laughed at the sight of Caroline trying to climb Klaus like a tree. "Care. Not here."

Caroline and Klaus broke apart, each panting. "I missed you."

Damon and Elena said "We can tell." While Klaus said "I can tell." He looked a little stunned. However he recovered quickly, and put his arm around Caroline again.

"What? No hug for your brother?" Damon asked looking wounded.

"Sorry Damon." Caroline said as she gave him a hug and went straight back to Klaus.

Damon shook his head and said "Let's go home."

Within an hour, they were entering the ranch.

Damon set Elena's things down upstairs while she went to stand by the window. He turned a low light on, just enough to see with.

"Mmm what are we doing tonight love?" Damon asked as he stood beside her.

She didn't answer for a minute, "Remember my first night here? It was a night just like this. Inky black sky with a bazillion stars."

"Of course I remember." Damon replied.

They stood in silence for a moment. Damon asked his question again, "What should we do tonight?"

Before Elena could answer, they both heard footsteps running up the stairs, lots of giggling, hushed whispers, and eventually a slamming door.

"Well we know what they're doing." Elena laughed.

Damon had a disgusted look on his face. "Ew."

"Aw well I can make you forget." Elena fake pouted, as she turned around hooking her fingers through his belt loops. She walked him backwards until he fell onto the bed, ending up with her straddling him.

"I like this forgetting." Damon said, as he placed his hands on her hips.

She lowered her lips to his and slowly kissed him. Not happy with going slow, Damon deepened the kiss plunging his tongue in to mingle with hers.

They continued and their clothes seemed to magically fall off. Fingers lingered over bodies, and moans dominated the sexually charged air. Elena was rubbing against Damon's erection, making what she wanted well known.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Damon asked, before getting protection out of the bedside draw.

"Yes. Take me now Damon." She moaned.

Damon entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her. He eventually started to thrust faster as Elena got closer to the edge.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out for when Elena said "Damon….ahhh…so close…." She met him thrust of thrust.

Damon thrust into her harder and harder until he felt and heard her shatter with a cry. Her contractions milked Damon until he too fell over the very precarious edge with a yell.

They laid in silence for a few minutes catching their breath.

"That was amazing." Elena panted.

"Yes it was." Damon agreed. "I'll be right back." He got out of bed to go clean up a little.

Elena was almost asleep when Damon came back to bed.

"Tired you out, huh?" Damon smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head." Elena said with her eyes closed.

"I'm so glad you're back." Damon told her.

"Me too." Elena said as she snuggled closer to Damon's warm, naked body.

It was going to be a great summer.


End file.
